Tomboys
Tomboys are female individuals that include the role of a male. Not to be confused with lesbians, who shows attraction to the same gender. They may be often told by others to act more feminine which they often disagree with. They may see femininity as a sign of weakness, grew up with mostly male family members, lack of a motherly figure or simply they just prefer the roles that are often associated with males. However, Tomboys do not have to be entirely masculine; they can possess some girly traits that they may or may not be ashamed to have, in which case they are known as "Tomboys with a Girly Streak" (the same can be said for Girly heroines, who do not have to be entirely feminine and can possess some tomboyish traits, in which case they are known as "Girly Girls with a Tomboy Streak"). Examples Cartoons and Movies Animated TV Shows * Lori, Luna, Lynn Jr., and Lana Loud, Ronnie Anne Santiago and Sid Chang (The Loud House) * April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Scootaloo, Smolder, and Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Kim Possible *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Raven (DC Universe) *Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) *Turanga Leela (Futurama) *Musa, Tecna and Aisha (Winx Club) *Max, Barbara Brownstein, Maddie Fitzpatrick, Nia Moseby and Bailey Pickett (The Suite Life series) *Dolly (101 Dalmatian Street) *Anne Boonchuy (Amphibia) *Patsy Smiles (Camp Lazlo) *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Zarya Moonwolf Arkayna Goodfey (Mysticons) *Sloane Plunderman (D.N. Ace) *Hayley Smith (American Dad!) Animated Films * Fa Mulan *Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Princess Merida (Brave) *Vanellope von Schweetz, Sergeant Calhoun, and Shank (Wreck-It Ralph) *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Cera (The Land Before Time) *Tip Tucci (Home) *Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Rita Malone (Flushed Away) *Astrid Hofferson (How to Train Your Dragon) *Tulip (Storks) *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Ash (Sing) *Jessie (Toy Story series) *Go Go Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie) *Joy (Inside Out) *Darma (Rock Dog) *Moana *Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) Live-Action Films *Flopsy, Mopsy and Cottontail (Peter Rabbit) *Natty Gann (The Journey of Natty Gann) *Jessica Harrison (The Man from Snowy River) Anime * Misty, May, and Iris (Pokémon) * Videl, Chi-Chi, Pan, and Caulifla (Dragon Ball) * Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Asuna Yuuki, Lisbeth/Rika Shinozaki, Sinon/Shino Asada and Yuuki Konno (Sword Art Online) * Tsuyu Asui, Momo Yaoyorozu and Kyoka Jiro (My Hero Academia) * Umaru Doma and Kirie Motoba (Himouto! Umaru-Chan) * Rin Hoshizora and Nico Yazawa (Love Live!) * You Watanabe and Kanan Matsuura (Love Live! Sunshine!!) * Fumina Hoshino (Gundam Build Fighters Try) * Ryuko Matoi (Kill La Kill) * Origami Tobichii and Kotori Itsuka (Date A Live) Video Games * Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) * Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Carol Tea (Freedom Planet) * Neptune, IF and Uzume (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Alyx Vance (Half-Life series) * Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends) * Natalie and Yumi (Ape Escape) * Pastel (TwinBee) * Emi (Dance Dance Revolution) * Sakura Kasungano (Street Fighter) * Leia Rolando (Tales of Xillia 1+2) * Misako (Kunio-kun) * Aoi Asahina and Sakura Oogami (Danganronpa) Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Type